


Leaving

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian tells Mickey he's leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

He’s been stewing about it all day and they weren’t even talking, so he figured why not just say it right then? But the thing is, he doesn’t just want to get out of the SouthSide, he wants Mickey to get out too…with him. So he tries to explain that, but he keeps tripping over his words and it’s coming out totally wrong. It’s not how he said it in his head, but now he’s nervous because Mickey isn’t saying anything. He’s just smoking away on his cigarette until there’s nothing but the butt left. Then he turns and says that Ian’s finally let the truth out. And Ian is confused because what is Mickey talking about? But he just laughs to himself and says the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.  
Now Ian is getting upset because he thinks Mickey is implying that he’s running away like Monica. And he thought right. Mickey gets up and starts walking away fast. He has to get away from this kid who is obviously fucking crazy. Ian hears the word ‘pretentious’ and snaps, grabbing Mickey and yanking him around because he’s tired of seeing his back. But Mickey yells that he didn’t have a problem with it when he was fucking him, and that sets Ian off more. He shoves Mickey hard, but isn’t ready for him to hit back so fast and he ends up on the ground with Mickey on top of him.  
Just like the first time, Mickey hesitates when he sees Ian looking back at him. Ian begs him to come with him; to get away from the place that was making them hurt each other. But Mickey says it’s not just the place to be blamed. Mickey asks how it’s possible for him to be a pussy and think he’s better than SouthSide at the same time. Ian can’t answer. He doesn’t know why he keeps thinking things with Mickey will be so easy, but he sees the truth in his eyes. He sees that Mickey wants to say yes, but is just trying to push him off before it hurts too much.  
So, he tells him where and what time he’s leaving before pushing Mickey off and walking away.  
And Ian’s waiting the next day around the doors of the bus he’s getting on, but everyone is looking at him. He has to get on, or they’ll leave without him and he’ll be stuck forever. He looks one last time, as he puts a foot on the first step, and there.  
He sees him standing with one crappy backpack, looking like he’s about to do the stupidest and smartest thing he’s ever done. They lock eyes and Mickey can’t help but roll his and smile.  
Maybe the kid knew something he didn’t.  
They climb aboard and take their seats together, as the bus pulls away from the SouthSide. Mickey confesses that if he’s going to live in a shithole, he wants to do it with Ian.  
And Ian couldn’t be happier, as they watch their new lives spread out before them.


End file.
